Leftist Unity Party (NPEC)
Introduction The Leftist Unity Party (LUP) is a left-wing democratic socialist party in Gaduridos, founded in the April of 4573. It was founded by 2 former SPP members, Maxim Dias and Joseph Allen, as an alternative to the only left-wing party at the time, the SPP. Its current chairperson and parliamentary leader is Cecilia Xu, while the vice chairperson is Shane Espiro. The party focuses mostly on the economy, welfare, moral issues and the military. Since its 46 year history, the party has been in government for 26 years. The party has always taken a more progressive and radical approach rather than the SPP. The party's former leader, Antonio Rodriguez, also founded the major leftist coalition in the nation, the NPEC in 4586 History Maxim Dias period (4573-4576)- The LUP was founded by Maxim Dias and Joseph Allen on the April of 4573. The party proposed their first bill, and one of the most important bills in Gaduri history, the Healthcare Reform Bill. The bill passed with 114 votes of the SPP, while the LUP had no representation in the parliament at that time they also voted yes. With Joseph Allen, the vice chairperson at the time as their presidential candidate they managed to get 3rd place in the presidential race of 4574. The LUP gained 64 seats in the parliamentary election and managed to form a coalition with the SPP. After the SPP voted no on several bills the LUP proposed and with the party members getting unsatisfied with Maxim Dias, leadership elections were called on and Maria Hernandez, the anti SPP candidate, won with %52.75 of the vote. Under this period, there was an influx of member joining the party, going from 1,000 members in 4573 to 800,000 member in 4576 Maria Hernandez-Dias period (4576-4586)- The first thing that Maria Hernandez managed to do in her leadership of the party was to form a coalition with the SCP. She appointed Caitlin Manez as her vice chairperson. In the Coalition, Maria Hernandez was selected as the prime minister under the LUP-SCP coalition, thus becoming the first LUP prime minister in 4577. Under the leadership of Maria Hernandez, the LUP focused more on moral issues and thus got more politically correct and progressive on morality. LUP was forced to vote yes on the bills SCP proposed, due to an agreement, so many conservative policies were passed during this period. After Maria Hernandez and Jose Dias, the leader of the SPP got married, the LUP withdrew out of the coalition and formed a new one with the SPP. After the SPP voted no on several bills the LUP proposed, and in 4586 SPP members defecting to the LUP, accusing Jose Dias of corruption, there was severe discontent in the party about Maria Hernandez. After voting no on the defectors admittance to the LUP, and defending her husband, she was kicked out of the party and Antonio Rodriguez won the leadership elections by gaining %50,2 of the vote. Antonio Rodriguez period (4586-4591)- Under the period of Antonio Rodriguez, the first thing that happened was the withdrawal from government. The LUP set out the term that Jose Dias would have to resign to form a coalition again with the SPP. During this time period the LUP vote share went down drastically, from about %30 to about %20. Afterwards, Antonio Rodriguez tried to form coalitions with the GFP, SOL, and EPG. None of the parties could agree on a coalition. During this time period, the LUP couldn't propose as much legislation. The Antonio Rodriguez period ended with him resigning and Caitlin Manez getting elected. Caitlin Manez period (4591-4608)- Category:Political parties in Gaduridos Category:Parties in Gaduridos Category:Democratic Socialism Category:Socialist parties